Inocente
by Kasaru28
Summary: Trago saliva al sentir a la pelinegra moverse nuevamente encima de él ¿Cómo se había metido en semejante situación? Ah sí, por idiota.


*-* hii~ omg ;w; no saben como me hicieron de felices los reviews por mi one anterior xD el mismo dia escribi este ._. solo que por alguna razon que no recuerdo cofcofvaganciacofcof no lo subi 8D ojala les guste *-* de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews~ ;w;

Este one va dedicado a mi lectora beta NarumiChan que se encarga de corregir todos mis horrores 8D mis fic no serian nada sin sus beteadas *grr* Daisukeh Sistah (?)

* * *

**_Inocente_**

La enana lo quería matar, muy _lenta y dolorosamente_, de eso estaba seguro. Ya sabía él que "Fiesta" y "Rangiku" en la misma oración era algo peligroso.

- O-Oi rukia –la llamo tembloroso al ver los movimientos de la morena-

- Humm –mascullo, moviéndose contra el cuerpo del chico-

Mierda, estaba empezando a sudar por la cercanía de la chica y su kimono desajustada no ayudaba _para nada_.

Trago saliva al sentir a la pelinegra moverse nuevamente encima de él ¿Cómo se había metido en semejante situación? Ah sí, por _idiota_.

* * *

_- Ichigo, vendré en unas horas –anuncio la morena en su "cuerpo" real, el chico alzo una ceja al verla-_

_- ¿Vas a la Soul Society? –la chica rodo los ojos ante semejante pregunta-_

_- No, solo me provoco andar en la calle sin mi gigai y con mis ropas de shinigami –Ichigo le lanzo un amoroso "púdrete" y siguió esperando una buena respuesta- Tsk, iré a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rangiku-san –aclaro por fin contra su voluntad- Ahora, _padre,_ debo irme –bromeo saliendo de la residencia Kurosaki-_

_

* * *

_

¿Consecuencias de la salida?

Un Ichigo despierto a las 3am, esperando a su _novia_

- Maldita enana, "volveré en unas horas" –torno su voz en un tono más agudo e hizo una mueca al reconocer su pésima imitación- Tsk, unas horas y una mierda –se sentó en la silla que había colocado estratégicamente frente a la puerta principal, esperando el momento que la morena llegara para decirle unas cuantas cosas-

No fue sino hasta 10 minutos después que el chico escucho un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba, más específicamente su habitación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrió estrepitosamente la puerta.

-¿Rukia? –cuestiono al no distinguir bien a la persona sentada al borde de su ventana- Oi, te estoy hablando –se apoyó en su cama y se acercó lentamente al ser que estaba en su venta- Arg, apestas a alcohol –se tapó la nariz para evitar oler a su novia-

- Ichigo –susurro suavemente la morena con la cabeza baja-

-¿Q-Que quieres?-desvió la mirada a cualquier punto más importante que no fuera su figura, no había podido evitar pensar que el tono en el que dijo su nombre había sido endemoniadamente _sexy_, malditos genes de Isshin que comenzaban a hacer estragos en él-

No pudo reaccionar cuando la morena arremetió contra él, tumbándolo en la cama quedando ella encima.

- E-e-e-ey, enana –la chica se movió al ser llama y se coloco a horcajas de el-

- Tengo calor –declaro, totalmente fuera de lugar y con la mirada perdida empezó a desajustar su kimono-

Ichigo trago grueso, tener a Rukia sobre él desajustándose torpemente sus ropas _no era fácil_, maldición tenía que recordarle que él era HOMBRE.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un peso en su pecho, al parecer se había dado por vencida con el nudo de su kimono y el agradecía a todas las deidades existentes por ese milagro.

- Tengo calor –repitió en su oído, al chico lo invadió un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-

Oh si, la enana lo quería _matar_.

-¡R-Rukia! Quítate de encima –pidió sin alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a su familia-

- No quiero –canturreo la chica nuevamente aun contra su oído y riendo estúpidamente-

La enana comenzaba a acabar con sus últimas defensas.

- O-oye, esto no es gracioso ya quítate –empujo levemente a la chica, pero solo consiguió que se aferrara más a él moviéndose contra cierta parte sensible del chico, _muy _sensible-

- Ichigo –el chico se tensó por el suave tono que había usado para llamarlo- Ten-go Ca-lor –deletreo lentamente las palabras, viendo a los ojos del chico-

Las pupilas de Rukia estaban ligeramente más oscurecidas, se tensó más al ver esa mirada cargada de algo que él _no quería_ entender. Ella se fue acercando lentamente a su novio con dirección a sus labios, el chico estaba inmóvil, se sentía presa de esos pozos violetas.

- ¡YA BASTA! –empujo sin mucha delicadeza a la morena y se levando rápidamente con la respiración agitada-

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Ichigo la amarro con las sabanas de su cama, asegurándose que no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo.

- ¡Tu! –la señalo y esta solo le dedico una mirada perdida- Te vas a quedar aquí quieta y yo dormiré en el sillón –declaro cerrando bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, sin darle tiempo a la desorientada chica de decir algo.

* * *

Maldita enana, maldito sake, maldito sillón.

Ichigo soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, mientras intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda en el sillón, cosa que parecía imposible, cuando al fin se rindió noto que ya había amanecido. Escucho una ligera risa a sus espaldas y se levantó rápidamente.

- Eres tan buen chico, Ichigo –soltó la morena a los pies de las escaleras viendo sonriente al chico-

_¿Acaso Rukia?... _

La sonrisa burlona que tenía estampada la chica lo hizo confirmar su sospecha.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón y camino tranquilo hasta quedar frente a ella, ocultando su mirada. Ella solo lo observo _aun_ sonriente.

No la podían culpar, no creía que él fuera _tan_ inocente y aunque debía confesar que recordaba pocas cosas de la noche anterior, el que despertara atada con sabanas le daba una idea y, claro, un motivo más de burlarse de la castidad de su novio.

- Tranquilo Ichigo no—

Él la silencio con un salvaje beso que no tardo en corresponder, supuso que el chico liberaba frustración.

- No, Rukia –ella lo vio entre confusión y enojo por detener el beso- Ya verás que puedo ser _muy malo_.

Trago fuerte y sonoramente, siempre que el chico tenía esa mirada era una advertencia de la derrota segura para sus enemigos y para su desgracias el pequeñísimo y único detalle era que ahora el enemigo era _ella_

Tal vez no era tan _inocente_ como ella creía.


End file.
